


Rules Were Made to be Broken

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley isn't EXACTLY like her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Were Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A glimpse of a teenager, which should be enough to scare any parent of a young child.  
> Notes: Written for the 2009 Mini-Halloween fest at hp_nextgen_fest on Live Journal where my prompt was B is for Black, and the drabble could not be in excess of 300 words.

Hermione threw herself against the door, arms and legs sprawled so that no one could get past her. She knew she looked ridiculous, but desperate times called for desperate measures—and she had a reputation to uphold—a reputation of a fine, upstanding individual, and more importantly, a good mother.

And Rose was about to go and ruin it all.

Honestly, she didn't know where she had gone wrong with _this_ child. She'd read stories to her as a baby, she'd set firm boundaries, they'd had sit down dinners as a family. Hell, she'd even read all those bloody Muggle parenting books. All for naught.

Rose was as wild as they came. Where Hermione respected rules, Rose's only affection for them came in the form of how many different ways she could break them… and boy, was she creative. Hermione would be willing to wager that Hogwarts never had a session of detention which was Rose-free.

Rose came downstairs, hair teased out, all made-up in goth-fashion and wearing all black. She rolled her eyes when she saw her mother's stance against the door. "Honestly, _Mo-ther_!"

 _Did teenagers take a class on how to stretch out the word 'mother' so that it was like fingernails on a chalkboard when they said it?_

"You're going out this door over my dead body. I draw the line at black lipstick, young lady. What will all the other parents think of me when they see you like that? You may not care about your reputation, but you might at least show some consideration for mine and your father's."

Rose yawned to show her boredom, took out her wand and Apparated away.

And the Underage Magic Law was broken for the fifteenth time.

Rose held the record.


End file.
